


Twenty Years

by the_welsh_woman



Category: Biggs doesn't die, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_welsh_woman/pseuds/the_welsh_woman
Summary: He had waited twenty standard years to return it.





	Twenty Years

He had waited twenty standard years to return it.

Hmm, had it been that long?

Had it been twenty years.

As a young man, he was sure he would have given up his life to the Rebellion and their righteous cause long before reaching ripe old middle age.

But twenty years later, and still fighting the good fight with the love of his life by his side was definitely something he couldn’t have imagined.

Naboo was warm during this time in the year’s cycle, and the nights were pleasant. From his place on the balcony of one of Theed’s guest houses, he could see the moon’s vanilla reflection in the lake and decided that it was a beautiful and peaceful night.

He looked down at the parcel in his hands. The wide shallow box weighed next to nothing. And although the precious thing inside weighed even less, it meant everything to him.

‘What are you doing out here?’ asked a warm husky voice behind him.

Luke.

The sound of that voice was so beloved and familar that he warmed with pleasure. But he didn’t turn around.

‘What are you doing out here?’ he returned the question.

A soft sleepy laugh drifted to his ears and he smiled in return.

Luke came to stand next to him and he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the balcony railing. He too was older now, bearded, greying but still retained that spark from his youth, with those laughing blue eyes and that quick sunny smile. The Rebellion had taken so much from him and had rewarded his loyalty with pain and heartache. But it hadn’t taken from Luke what was most important. It didn't touch the man that he was inside and really, that’s all that mattered.

‘I’ve got something for you,’ he said fingering the stiff edge of the box.

‘What is it?’

Blue eyes searched his face.

‘Here.’

With a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, Luke took the box and opened it. One look inside wrung a surprised and incredulous sound from him.

‘Biggs, where did you get this?’

Biggs shrugged, not really wanting to reveal his sources. Instead, he pulled the old floppy creme coloured bucket hat from the box. It had been cleaned and restored just as he had specified. With both hands he fluffed it out and then pushed it down onto Luke’s shaggy head. He was immediately gifted with a gorgeous smile.

A flash of memory of that sunny farm boy with his salty kisses and sun golden skin brightened behind his eyes. When he came back to the present he could still see that same boy, standing in front of him and Biggs loved him more than anything.

‘Thank you,’ said Luke who then curved one hand against his cheek before kissing him. ‘Now, back inside. I’ve got something for you.’


End file.
